Verona in White
by SoSearchingRomeo
Summary: Oneshot. Bencutio:"Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"


Tiny prompt-fill written at work, Bencutio. Mentioning of Tybalt. For _tveckling_

Bencutio:"Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"

* * *

When Verona is covered in snow, Benvolio feels like peace has settled upon the city. There's no other time when the streets are this quiet, when the fighting has ceased and when Capulets and Montagues stick to their hearths and fires, drinking wines together and laughing in the darkness of their rooms.

When snow is covering the city, Benvolio feels like there has never been a feud in the first place. He sees peaceful faces and hears no infuriating words when he passes the baker or enters the butcher for some meat.

When the white covers the houses, Benvolio knows he can walk down the street without being sneaked upon. He smiles and waves at the shivering ladies who opt to stay at home whenever possible. Their long dresses hide most of their features, and the heavy cloaks of the men obscure just as much from sight. The snow seemed to cover up the people and their feelings as well, and for this Benvolio is grateful.

Because today, as the snowflakes fall onto his head, cling to his hair and adorn his locks with a crown, the city is peaceful and quiet. And there's not a single fight-

"Hello Benvolio! If it isn't our little ice princess."

Apparently the peace and quiet could only last so long and Benvolio rolled his eyes while he let out a sigh. "Mercutio, shouldn't you be curled up underneath your blankets at home."

Mercutio looked at him confused. "Whatever for?"

"To keep warm." Benvolio retorted.

"My dear Benvolio. There are other ways to keep warm." Mercutio said with a smirk. He started to move with his hips, almost forming a little dance.

"Men and women." Benvolio whispered. He never quite knew what his friend really was after as he saw them flirt with both. "To warm your bed instead of a hot water bottle."

A palm was pressed dramatically against Mercutio's forehead as the boy acted out how insulted he felt. "Ah! Poor Mercutio! How could you think of Mercutio this way? Benvolio, you! My friend. Woe me."

"Woe you." Benvolio said as he gave his friend a playful push.

Merutio snickered and both boys looked at each other for a moment, neither daring to speak or temporarily having forgotten how their tongue works. Then, Mercutio grinned even wider and Benvolio's face flushed.

"Exercise, I mean, dear Ben." And the boy started to hop on the spot. "Exercise."

"Exercise?" Benvolio repeated dumbfounded. It was clear he was still thinking of other things and the redness on his cheeks increased even more. He didn't have much time to dwell on his thoughts – and lewd fantasies- because in front of him Mercutio bend through the knees, lowered his head and reached below with one hand first, then both, to scoop up snow.

Benvolio's eyes widened in blind panic. He backed away a few steps and waved his hands widlely about.

"Oh no. Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"

Mercutio's loud laugh filled his ears and echoed through the snow-covered street. Snow dripped from Benvolio's cheek but the Montague could not find it in his heart to be mad at the Escalus for long. He started to laugh as well, joining his friend and creating their own symphony.

Behind them footsteps crunched the freshly fallen snow and their laughter came to a halt. They both looked up, having stood bent from the ache in their stomachs, to watch the red Cloak of a Capulet blur their vision.

Breaths held, Benvolio noted how Tybalt's eyes were transfixed on Mercutio and on him alone. Feeling like he wasn't even there, Benvolio instinctively stepped between the two men, hoping he would avoid another fight – or whatever it was that caused the raw hunger to appear in Tybalt's eyes. Surely it must be hunger for blood.

Without a word Tybalt turned and walked away, his cloak swaying behind him and leaving a trail in the snow. Mercutio led out an audible sigh and then started to laugh again. But Benvolio didn't join him.

Instead, the boy stepped closer to his laughing friend and wrapped his arms around him, drawing him despite the fact that Mercutio was taller. Mercutio's laughter halted and his eyes went wide. The boy's breathing tickled Benvolio's cheek and Benvolio smiled.

"I will protect you." Benvolio whispered, his embrace tightening for a few seconds, then his muscles relaxed again. "Whatever it is you need my protection from."

Mercutio was confused.

The city is truly most beautiful, Benvolio thought amused when he walked from North to South. He dared to risk a glance to his side where Mercutio marched in silence,, which was unusual for the boy, but with snowflakes adorning his hair.

"Look who's the snow princess now." Benvolio chuckled.

"Let it go." Mercutio nearly sang before he poked his friend between the ribs. Benvolio yelped. "I'm quite certain the only snow princess I've seen here is a Montague."

Benvolio looked at his friend again, studying him from head to toe. He had to admit he loved the city like this, covered in snow, just as much as he loved Mercutio.

Covered in snow.


End file.
